<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good things do happen by Dusenka_sab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644609">Good things do happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusenka_sab/pseuds/Dusenka_sab'>Dusenka_sab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel happy ending [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel is Saved, Dean is saved, Destiel is canon, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On Coda, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Miracle is a miracle, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, This is my ending, everything is fine, spoiler - Freeform, this is all I wanted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusenka_sab/pseuds/Dusenka_sab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know, I'm in denial and I need an happy ending...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel happy ending [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good things do happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm on the nighstand starts to ring and Dean is forced to wake up and stretch an arm to reach it and turn it off.<br/>
For the first time in a long time, he managed to sleep for more than six hours.<br/>
He turns in the blankets wrapped around his naked body and yawns, stretching his limbs numb, then he turns to the man beside him and girds his shoulders with an arm to pull him against himself.</p>
<p>“Goodmorning Sunshine”, Dean whispers in Castiel’s ear before placing a kiss in his dark and messy hair.</p>
<p>"'morning" Castiel’s voice is hoarse and sensual and Dean can’t help but smile.<br/>
Castiel is naked next to him, his head pressed on Dean’s shoulder and an arm resting on his chest, while with the tip of his fingers he caresses his man’s face.<br/>
Miracle, was sleeping on his pillow in a corner, when he hears them talking, so he jumps on the bed to join them and wags happily when he is greeted by the arms of both his owners who hold him and pet him.</p>
<p>“Woa, good boy.” Says Dean as Miracle is licking his face - "So, breakfast?" asks then<br/>
Castiel smiles tenderly at Dean and Miracle’s sight and finally nods enthusiastically.<br/>
"Sure. I’m starving." </p>
<p>This is happiness.</p>
<p>Cas is saved,<br/>
Dean is saved<br/>
And everything is just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>